Journal of a Prisoner
by The Mirage of Deceit
Summary: A prisoner is forced to try and warn the outside world. He hopes his words are heard before Apocalypse arrives. But even then, it might be too late.
1. Entry 01

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz or any related materials, so bugger off!

* * *

><p>Oct. 3, 20XX<p>

As of this moment, I have been through hell for several months. A hell that transpires here on our own planet, right beneath everyone's nose. For the sake of the readers, my entries will be written in English, as this is the most widely used language used in the world currently. The more people warned, the better.

First, know this, we are not alone. We are constantly being invaded by invaders from other worlds, and a select few are forced to deal with the problem. We are prisoners forced to fight because of the orders of what I can only call a "God", for lack of better terms. All of us, prisoners, were once normal people, before we were brought here. Some of us were students, while others held jobs, had families. But one thing is common between us, we all died to get here. This "God" has abilities beyond any we have ever come across. According to the others who were here before me, this "God" has a name, but we cannot speak it to others. It isn't safe yet.

After we are gathered, the "God" gives us a mission. We are to kill creatures not native to our world. Aliens, Demons, Monsters, the name doesn't matter, we are given a target. The mission is to kill it. We are given weapons that I can only explain as not of this world, and then sent out at the "God's" discretion. Those who are not ready, suffer instead. Those who suffer, tend to die before anyone else.

We are forced to fight these monsters until either time runs out, we win, or if everyone dies. Those who survive are retrieved by this "God", and then we are given points, like some sort of twisted game. I still don't understand what's happening. I'm not sure I want to.

The "God" restricts what we can say. If anyone speaks too much to anyone not part of these 'games', we are executed. I myself will risk my life to try and warn those outside, if I can. So to keep myself at the least amount of risk as possible, I will sign my entries using the nickname this "God" has deemed to refer to me as.

I never have been a religious person before, but now I pray to live to my next journal entry.

-Red

* * *

><p>Well, I think that went well for a starter. I plan for this to run from before the series began, leading all the way up to where it currently ends, as it is still ongoing. 'Red' is a character of my own making, but I'll be making this story as close as possible to canon. As usual, I love to hear reviews, they keep me motivated. No flames please, as I'm to lazy to ignore them. Until my entry, See-ya.<p> 


	2. Entry 02

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz, or any material relating to it.

* * *

><p>Oct. 19, 20XX<p>

We lost four people today. Four more prisoners that were forced to play this deranged game and lost. Yet again, the new ones arrived immediately after their demise. I still don't know how this is possible. The Veterans don't know either, nor do they apparently care.

During the short time before "God" forced us to begin playing, I attempted to explain what was happening to the new people that had appeared. I was ignored for their own ridiculous reasons for our being here. Was I as ready to ignore the truth as they were when I first got here? They want to believe that this was some sort of dream, or even a game show. Either way, they refuse to listen, and the Vet's refuse to help.

The "God" gives us our equipment, guns that shoot no ammo, and a skin-tight black suit. The ability of the guns are beyond my comprehension. They shoot neither bullet, nor any sort of projectile. A simple flash of light, then several seconds later, the target is destroyed. The delayed reaction is troubling, even after shooting a target, it still has time to kill you. The suits are made to custom fit each prisoner, it's eerie. They seem to be made of some sort of synthetic material I cannot describe, but they help us survive. One of the deceased took a blow from the monster today, and was all but annihilated. But when I took a similar blow, I was simply thrown back with little to no damage to my person. The physics are simply beyond me now.

When we returned to the "God" after the mission was over, we received our results again, like the ending to a game show. No mention of the dead is given, just forgotten as if they never even existed. One of the Vet's seemed excited about his points though. Apparently when you earn enough, something important happens. Perhaps if I can survive the next mission, I will learn what happens.

After our mission is over, and our points given, we are allowed to leave to return to our daily lives. From my understanding, the "God" always recalls us whenever it wants to. There is no pattern. Instead, we are forced to constantly be wary of when we will be recalled. Everyday, I am forced to remember that I may be back here again, forced to walk through hell once more. Another leash to tell me that I am a prisoner at someone else's beck and call.

I have studied several oddities during the missions though, a pattern has emerged. I will have to test my theories on my next mission. Pray I live to write again.

-Red

* * *

><p>Well, Entry 02 is up now. I plan to put one out every day or so, so be sure to check back often.<p> 


	3. Entry 03

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz or any material relating to the series.

* * *

><p>Oct. 25, 20XX<p>

Five more have fallen today, and we are now short a Vet. If there is any good news in this at all, is that I managed to confirm a few of my suspicions. Although considering how I'm forced to gather this information, it does nothing but sicken me.

Every time "God" summons us, there are always eight of us. Those who have remained alive from the last mission, and those who have recently died. "God" apparently does not care about who it brings into this either. Today, we had a child of not even three years old brought into the room. I can barely tolerate the fact that "God" has taken prisoner of the elderly once before, but to shackle a small child to our fate. The cruelty of the act knows no bounds, I knew the child would not survive.

Once again, I tried to convince the newcomers of how to survive. But in the process an argument broke out between me and one of the Vets. He had claimed that me trying to help these people was foolish, and he was tiring of me wasting the time to do so. And I'm ashamed to admit that I'm starting to believe him. Regardless, I have to try anyways. The way I see it, if no one else has to die during these missions, no one else will be dragged into this.

"God" once again gives us our target, and here is where I have noticed another pattern. There is never a single target. And yet "God" see's fit to only inform us about one of them, and gives us useless information on top of it. I don't understand, does it want us to win, or fail? The ramifications of either explanation trouble me. Perhaps it doesn't want either, and simply finds us battling these monsters amusing.

The aliens we face is another topic that has me concerned. While each and every single one we have come across has been lethal within it's own right, I can't help but question, how long have they been here before we arrived? Each alien is far stronger than any person I've known, and yet not once have I heard about any strange killings on the news. Does "God" cover the aliens tracks to keep the people from panicking? Or are we sent out on the mission as soon as they arrive, and yet before they have the chance to kill anyone? Or perhaps, the worst case scenario I can think of, they are only attacking in self defense against the ones sent to kill them. I hope I'm wrong.

I will have to wait longer until I learn what is so special about these points. The Vet that seemed excited last time was among the dead tonight. While fighting what the others call the "Boss", the Vet got distracted by the terrified child. And to my horror, the Vet turned his gun to the child. A short moment later, the Vet himself was impaled through the back. But the atrocity that was committed will not leave me, and I doubt it will for some time. I couldn't bring myself to eat anything tonight, I don't think I would have been able to keep it down.

I'd pray again to survive the next mission, but I'm starting to doubt whether it's a good idea to do so anymore. Even if I did pray, I'm not sure anyone is listening anymore.

-Red

* * *

><p>AN: Well, considering that I finally recieved two reviews, I went ahead and released the next journal entry. Read and Review, and I'll likely work on the next entry faster.<p> 


End file.
